


Then Everything's Alright

by Zaphirite



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I can't tag this fic without giving away a lot darn, akumatized heroes, au shenanigains, identity shenanigains, influenced by a lot of anime sorry, temporary coma, will end with a happy ending don't worry!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphirite/pseuds/Zaphirite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was glass standing in between them and he raised his hand to destroy it. He remembers breaking into the room and crying out her name. But for the life of him he couldn't remember anything that happened after that or before he woke up in a hospital bed with a headache that splintered like lightning. His kwami is missing, but in return the world gave him back things he lost long ago.</p><p>[ON HIATUS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been an idea that wouldn't leave me alone for a long time and I need to start it so I can get back to the rest of the things it distracts me from. Just a quick note: I have an anxiety disorder and so all the experiences described in the fic are from my own experiences, but I may not be able to describe them clearly enough in words for people who aren't familiar. Let me know in the comments for that and any other improvements I can make!
> 
> I have a fanmix made for the entire plot of this fic but that will be linked to once I get a few chapters in :)
> 
> Songs used to write this chapter:  
> Laka-Koffa by Detektivbyrån

It’s all hazy.  
  
He remembers the fear. There was fear and guilt and everything was burning inside him. His arms and legs hurt. Breathing – he couldn’t remember how to the way his throat almost closed shut from panic. Yet his body still moved. It always will if it means to be at her side.  
  
There was glass standing in between them and he raised his hand to destroy it. He remembers breaking into the room and crying out her name. His arms collide and wrap around something, but the room became too bright to tell what it was.  
  
And everything went numb.  
  


* * *

  
He faintly could hear a slow beeping sound repeating through the haze.  
  
Adrien opened his eyes slowly, groaning at the glare of fluorescent lights above him. The humming from the lights and the beeping from before brought the throbbing headache in the front of his head to attention, crackling and spreading pain throughout his body like lightning. He clutched his head as something screeched against the floor.  
  
“Adrien?”  
  
He only faintly recognized the deep voice; his hearing became muffled after the initial sounds. A shadow cast over his closed eyes, and he tried once again to open them, barely registering two blurry figures looking down at him from his right.  
  
“Dear, get the doctor please.” a softer voice was filled with relief, and the taller shadow quickly left. Adrien rubbed his eyes furiously to get them to work but froze as a small hand touched his head hesitantly. Gently, it began to pet his hair, stopping for a moment only to move a couple strands of hair out of his face that were pressed against his eyes by his fists.  
  
It was a warm gesture that Adrien hadn’t felt in a long time. His shoulders relaxed and his hands fell into his lap. He opened his eyes once more, blinking slowly.  
  
 “Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?” His voice cracked dryly.  
  
The mother shushed him, continuing to pet his hair in comfort. She looked tired, but she was smiling at him. “I’m happy that you’re alright.”  
  
He had so many questions but his throat, among with everything else, hurt so badly. No fight as Chat Noir had left him as sore as this. A pain in his lower back shot through his body as he tried to sit up and he bit back a swear. He looked up at her with the only question that stayed afloat in his head where many more piled in.  
  
What happened?  
  
Marinette’s father came back with a doctor – he was in a hospital. The doctor was checking his vitals and the IV he failed to notice in his arm and was asking questions that he nodded or shook his head to – he was hurt somehow. But as the doctor questioned on and asked if he remembered anything before waking up...he couldn’t.  
  
Any attempt at thinking about it made pain crackle right underneath his forehead and it took a few moments of deep breathing to be able to think straight again.  
  
The doctor took the pair of adults aside and talked in low voices before walking behind the maroon curtain that covered the other half of the room’s view from him. More whispered voices and a deep sigh drifted to his bed but he couldn’t tell what was going on otherwise. A second heart monitor behind the curtain beeped steadily but much slower than his own.  
  
The room was uncomfortable and the walls were painted a shade of a bruise that was almost healed – Adrien cringed at the thought. He was never comfortable with hospitals. The first time he collapsed after his mother disappeared brought so much panic to his father’s face that he really believed his body’s response that he was going to die. The emergency room visit then was a muddle of yelling and over-stimulating noises and him fighting his own body for breath.    
  
It took everything in his conscious mind right now to keep his breaths slow and deep. To tune out the sterile smell of the air and the sheets around him.  
  
Footsteps. The doctor came back to his side of the curtain and let him know that his family will be contacted soon and that he could be released tomorrow morning, only being kept for observation overnight.  
  
Marinette’s parents – Tom and Sabine, they insisted – helped him eat and directed the conversation themselves. After a while, Adrien found his voice again but was cautious about asking anything new that they didn't choose to tell him already.  
  
They told him a few things; that he was asleep for about a day and that his father already came in to see him (something that surprised him more than it should have) and that he had to leave to take care of business at home. There were some reporters trying to sneak in, but Tom explained he kept them all away, posing like the winning stance from the video game he and Marinette played, and it brought a laugh and a small smile to his face.  
  
Adrien was astounded at their kindness, but from what he knew about Marinette he wasn’t surprised. They apparently volunteered to watch over him when his father had to leave. Sabine asked him what his favorite flavors and pastries were so they could bring some by when he returned home. Tom ruffled his hair playfully and Sabine gave him a big hug before they bid their goodbyes as visitor hours ended. The curtain was pulled to close him off from the rest of the room but he did not hear them move save for a couple of steps. He turned to look out the window, noticing the moon now hung high in the navy night sky.  
  
It was another few minutes before the lights turned off and the door closed and Adrien finally had the chance to regain his energy and think. He had so many questions to ask and he wasn't sure who would have the answers. He’d call Nino as soon as he got home, and if this was the result of an Akuma attack he knew Alya would have more info than she let go online on the Ladyblog. Marinette’s parents knew something but they seemed hesitant to tell him.  
  
After another 5 minutes had past, he finally called the name he’s been waiting for the chance to say.  
  
“Plagg…?”  
  
Nothing.  
  
His chest tightened and he glanced down to finally see his naked ring finger. A sob choked in his throat as he looked around desperately, seeing a flash of silver to his right on the bedside table. He shoved the ring on and held it up in the moonlight that filtered through the blinds, trying to calm himself.  
  
He didn’t lose the miraculous. It was safe. It was here.  
  
But his kwami did not appear.  
  
He clawed his spare hand over his mouth, tilting the other in the light.  
  
Where the center stone of the ring usually gleamed bright green when held up to the light at just the right angle, now only shined a pure white that any other silver would.  
  
He was shaking. Something hurt, but his body felt so far away he wasn’t sure where it hurt. He could hear the raw gasps fighting the sobs spilling out of his mouth and his throat hurt, but it all didn’t feel like his own in the haze.  
  
The door opened and people were rushing into the room. He could see them faintly in his peripheral but he couldn’t look away from the hand in front of him. It moved and he was looking up at the ceiling again, more weight bearing down on his chest.  
  
Something removed the hand covering his mouth and something else was strapped on. Warm liquid ran down all over his face but his arms were held down so he couldn’t wipe it off. He tremored against them, and he now could recognize his own cries as sound faded in and out of focus.  
  
He could hear his own heart rate beating out of control from the alarmed machine.  
  
He was tired and everything was hazy. The last thing he could distantly sense was the second set of beeps sounding faster than before.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything waited frozen in time, always a perpetual ‘maybe’ in the back of their lives. Praying that one day she would come back and the house would come back to life magically and the spell would be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Quietly replaces the 'light angst' tag- shhhh don't worry I don't like suffering that much so no one's gunna die/be seriously hurt I just need to set up the worldbuilding I swear
> 
> ngl, I almost made myself cry while writing this chapter. I had a chance to plot things out a little better today, and so I was able to tack on a little more to this chapter. Songs used to write each chapter will be listed at the bottom if anyone is curious what mood I'm setting as I write the scenes lol
> 
> Also, thank you thank you thank you for the comments so far! I wasn't really expecting any until I got further in the story. Please, please comment on what is working and what isn't, because I've never attempted a fic this prospectively long (I'm a one-shot kind of gal usually).

When he woke up the next morning still feeling drained, he whispered an apology to the bed next to him for all the trouble he caused. They never seemed to be awake, but even with the silence he pressed on, whispering his aimless questions to the mystery person or just to the air.

The weight of his revelation of his ring still sat heavy on his chest, but the fact that it was there brought him some relief. Even if he didn’t have his powers, there was no way the ring could have been taken – not to the ridiculous extent that an exact replica would be given to replace it. It didn’t make any sense, and so he found some solace in the thought.

The curtain was drawn all around the other bed later when he left, leaving his temporary roommate a mystery. Gorilla came by, handing him a change of clothes and a pair of sunglasses while Nathalie talked to the nurses at the station and filled out papers.

He pulled the red hoodie over his head and stuck the sunglasses on, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. His hair was a mess and he looked completely sleep deprived, but it was the purpling marks on his face that made him pause. Small, red crescent moons cut into his right cheek – he faintly recalls trying to stifle himself during his episode. His father wasn’t going to be happy with the marks, he dreads mentally. Other than the damage he caused himself and a couple scrapes that were covered by the baggy clothing, he made it out of things all right.

Whatever “ _things_ ” were. He had a few of the puzzle pieces but even more gaps between them.

He bid a small goodbye to the patient behind the curtain, pausing only to listen to the slow heartbeat monitor in return.

The outside world was dimmer than he remembers it being. The ride home was spent instead staring at his hands and his ring. He felt Nathalie glance at him a couple times, but he was lost in his own thoughts.

There was no doubt that this was his ring. It fit exactly as it should; it was the same color and every edge he had memorized. The only difference was the stone center. But how could he find out what was wrong if the only person who had access was Chat Noir? He couldn’t reach Ladybug or Plagg, and he had no clue where the ring even came from in the first place, just appearing on his desk that one fateful day.

Adrien tried to check his phone for the date, but it was completely dead. Yet another mystery that had to wait till later. He huffed in frustration, blowing his bangs up and causing a few strands to sneak under his sunglasses to poke his eyes.

Plagg with him or not, his luck didn’t seem to get any better. The car pulled into the driveway and they entered the empty hall.

“Your father is upstairs expecting you. I’ll be by your room later to explain the doctor’s orders.” Nathalie watched him for another moment before turning to head back to her office. If she caught the flicker of emotion on his face, she didn’t say anything.

He took a breath and slowly ascended.

His father’s office was empty. Adrien’s eyes narrowed as he searched all over the large room, not finding a trace of the man. One by one, he made his way down the hallway peering into each door. The display room was empty and he even checked his own room. Many guest rooms lay dormant, only the musty smell in the air betrayed how pristine they all seemed.

Adrien was concerned.

There were only two doors left on this floor, and the hall bathroom door was wide open. That only left one option left.

 _Their_ room.

His father moved to one of the guest rooms down the hallway closer to his office. Adrien never really saw his father in any sense of relax or leisure, but the man had to sleep at some point, he assumed.

That last door down the hall, the master bedroom, however – when his mother disappeared, it was left untouched. Not himself, his father, nor any of the house staff was permitted to go inside. Everything waited frozen in time, always a perpetual ‘maybe’ in the back of their lives. Praying that one day she would come back and the house would come back to life magically and the spell would be broken.

As much as he prayed for that fairy tale ending, he knew he couldn’t wait an eternity to be woken from sleep like a princess.

He knew this. And yet, he hesitated at the door, a lump forming in his throat.

The door was just barely ajar. He could hear his father’s voice whispering, but his hearing was dampened without the Miraculous powers to understand what he was saying. The voice started and stopped, switching tone every few seconds, as if trying on each different way to word a phrase until one sounded just right.

Adrien stood there for what felt like forever, just listening to sounds and inflections he hadn’t heard in his father’s voice for a very long time. His hand came up to grasp the doorknob at some point but didn’t push or pull it. Resting. Waiting.

His head began to feel light. _Breathe, damn it. Breathe._

His arm tensed as he fixed his grip on the door handle, but his body stayed frozen. What was he so afraid of finding in there that he couldn’t move?

A strong, but gentle shush drifted through the air, silencing both his father and his own nerves. There was a shift of heavy fabric, and the gap of the room’s floor visible through the crack brightened.

 

_“La de dum, la de do~”_

 

This new melody – a voice – faded into a hum. Adrien leaned in closer, mesmerized. The door glided open as his body fell forward, sunglasses clattering on the polished wooden floor, and his steps stuttered to catch himself.

His eyes dared to look up.

His feet flew to the bedside where his father sat, looking at him in surprise. A hand on the man’s cheek came down to hover over a chest before moving again, both arms now wide open.

“My _darling_. You’re okay. You’re home.”

Thin arms wrapped right around him as he took a shuddering breath. It was all so familiar. The scent of raspberries and mint and something floral, sharp, and clean – the way a hand soothed him and stroked slowly up and down his back with each breath. He soaked it all in and looked up. A soft, gentle smile leaned in to press a feather-light kiss on the top of his head.

 _Home_. His thoughts echoed out in the silence of the room. This is home. He was home.

She _is_ home.

His body tingled from the excitement and he crawled closer onto the bed, never wanting to let go again.

“You’re home.” He mumbled back, inaudible from the way his face pressed against the thick sheets. His body relaxed, the warmth settling around him like a mist.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien awoke later in his own bed to a view of the red sunset through his windows. That warmth never left him; like a hearth it settled in his heart and drifted to his curled toes and up to his cheeks. The humming from earlier continued from the side of his bed.

If he could purr in that moment, he probably could have been heard throughout the entire mansion. He settled for a contented sigh.

A hand reached up to run through the mop of hair covering his face, and twin green eyes came into view as he blinked sleepily.

“You’re home.” He breathed out, still barely able to believe his eyes.

That smile again. He was torn between burrowing into the covers and staying afloat in consciousness. His eyes drifted now that they were freed from the sheets and he realizes that she was seated in a wheelchair.

“And you’re home too. I’m so glad you’re safe, my darling.” Her hand stopped to cup his cheek and he leaned into the touch. “Nathalie says that you’ll be able to return to school in two days, so rest up until then, okay? I’ll come back when dinner’s ready so we can all eat together as a family. Your father’s taken the rest of the day off.”

Her thumb stroked his cheek gently and she leaned in to kiss his forehead once more. “I love you. Sweet dreams.” The hand on his cheek lingered for a moment before it backed away from his bedside. The door opened and closed just out of his view.

Adrien sighed out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in. He was conflicted. He wanted all this so much, more than almost anything, but it felt so foreign at the same time. He tried to say the same words back, tried to make his tongue move and let his voice pass just as effortless as hers did.

Despite everything he felt in that moment, the habits that were carved into his brain still remained. The words were dusty from misuse, only said and never received for so long. Not to say that they were never used at all, not since Ladybug came swinging into his life. Their first battle was all it took for the shelf to rattle and the neglected book to fall into his hands. Pages and pages he filled since then, all dancing around, and then finally embracing that one word. Love.

Ladybug. His thoughts finally came back to the dilemma at hand and Adrien groaned in frustration.

Right. Miraculous not working. Plagg missing. No way to contact Ladybug. A whole ton of events from the last two days left blank.

Adrien fumbled for the phone that was charging on his bedside table and was almost taken aback from the lack of notifications on it. Nothing from Nino, not even a message or missed call from Chloe who attacked his phone over the smallest news. If he had ended up sleeping for half a day in the hospital he must have been hurt enou-!!

The headache came back again, burning through every splintering vein in his head. Adrien swore, clutching his head with one hand and kept scrolling through his phone with the other. It took a few minutes of breathing, but the pain soon ebbed away.

He needed answers.

The blanket draped around his shoulders like a cape as he moved to his computer chair, cocooning himself before peeking an arm out to open a browser window. The Ladyblog was already his homepage, but the last update happened two days ago. His eyebrows furrowed. Alya usually posted every day, even if it was just to make speculation or to showcase something from the forums.

The last post was a short video.

He needed to know. He clicked it.

_The camera was shaking – Alya was running and the camera was pointed at the sky, two blurs of black and red coming in and out of the frame. It clattered to the ground as an explosion sounded out close by, and through the fumbling of the phone being picked up again, he could hear Alya’s voice gasp._

_“No…”_

_The running resumed, camera now pointed at the ground. It took almost a minute before the camera pointed up again in shaky hands, now looking up a very familiar balcony. The window at the side of the room was completely shattered. Alya kept repeating to herself, barely whispering “no” over and over again._

_He almost missed the small flutter of a white butterfly come from the window as the camera tilted from Alya’s body shifting._

_Her scream pierced right through him. “MARINETTE!”_

_Only for the briefest two seconds could Adrien see the camera swivel to watch himself come tumbling out the bakery’s front doors, clutching his classmate in his arms before the phone dropped once more to the ground, and the video ended._

He lowered the shaking hand that was covering his mouth and forced his lungs to breathe. The other hand slowly uncurled, trying to grip his phone. It took a few tries for him to hit the proper buttons and press call. One ring. Two rings. Three-

“Adrien? Dude you’re already out of-“

“Nino. What. Happened.” He could tell each breath between each word was audible.

“Adrien, dude, are you okay? Shouldn’t you be resting?” Nino’s tone instantly grew worried.

“Nino,” He paused, trying to catch his breath. “Where’s Marinette. What. Happened.”

He could hear Nino breathe in on the other end. Silence, then he let it out. Thinking. He was thinking.

“Adrien, I don’t think you’re well enough-“

His head was starting to hurt again. He snapped. “I’m fine! Now why won’t anyone tell me what’s going on?” The pain crackled, and he grunted, clutching his head.

Nino was silent.

“Please.” Adrien finally whispered. “I just need to know what the hell is going on.”

“I-I, Dude,” his best friend blew out a puff of air. Adrien could imagine him fiddling with the rim of his cap. “This is something we need to talk about in person, okay? I can come over tomorrow and make sure you’re good and support you and we can sort things out. Okay?”

“…okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeahhhhh that world building is almost done. Finally getting to some plot stuff in the next chapter.
> 
> Songs used:  
> Vänerhavet - Detektivbyrån  
> Visiting Mother - The Book of Life OST  
> Home - Undertale OST


	3. Jenga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino’s hand reached out to the handle of the shop door and began to turn it. At the sound of the click, Adrien’s hand shot out to grab Nino’s wrist still at his side in between them. The door stayed closed and Nino looked to his best friend in surprise.
> 
> Adrien muttered a quick apology before letting go. Nino just smiled back and slung his arm around the blond’s shoulder, bringing him into a one armed hug. 
> 
> “It’s okay, I know you’re scared. I’m here for you. But one more time: are you sure you want to do this right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The middle bit was such a battle to write since it ended up being pretty static, but hopefully the first and last bits make it worth it! I have up to chapter 6 outlined, so hopefully the wait isn't too long between updates but I'm also working on a partner fic for this.
> 
> Also: This chapter was brought to you by all the k-drama soundtracks I had, that should explain a lot of the mood. As always, I'm crispypata on tumblr if you need me!

When he was younger, Adrien loved fairytales.

There were the classic books, of course, but just as much as he loved hearing them before bed, some of the best were made up between him and his mother. Sometimes, he was the prince, others he was the faithful companion that helped save the day. There were always the constants: a prince, a princess, and an evil that split the two apart. And each time, no matter how much fate tried to pull them apart, love was always the answer.

When his mother first disappeared, he still believed that to be true. In fairytales, mothers always seemed absent but he knew she loved him more than anything else that she would come back. She would fight whatever dragons and break whatever spell. She had to.

When his father became controlling and distant soon after, he grew to hate how fairytales always followed the same formula. He hoped and prayed for something to change in his strictly scheduled life but nothing came to break him free. No one knew he was trapped in the tower. He was no longer in control of the story.

And then his fairy godmother came in the form of a small, black cat with a ring and a strange hunger for cheese. He looked in the mirror at his new form, amazed at how his formerly masked emotions leaked out of his body through his ears and tail – how this worked he didn't understand but he absolutely didn’t care.

This gift came with a curse – magic would always come undone when the clock struck. But there was still time, and the entire city was his ball to attend. The lights glittered like stars and he truly felt like he was among them looking down at the city he’s only had glimpses of as he took in the amazing sight from above the rooftops.

He didn’t need real music to dance.

His heart was guiding the way as he leaped over restaurants with their live bands and the screaming laughter of a group of friends heading home made a wide smile crack over his face. His pulse raced as he made the brave vault to the Eifel Tower, and every inch of the city he could see and reach and experience he hungrily drank in.

So when the time came for the warning before the clock metaphorically struck midnight, he made it back through his window safely and mourned the way his vision dulled and his power lessened as the light fell away. But there was a promise – the ring on his finger was not the delicate and fragile magic glass slipper but instead it was a promise that this wasn’t all just a dream. More than that, it was not a pair separated and left behind but something that made him complete.

Adrien considered himself much more fortunate than many storybook characters but didn’t find the dreary mood of his tower fortunate at all. He was born into the lucky chance of a rich life and lucky enough that the one friend he had also held the ticket to his first glimpse of freedom. Chloe was more than happy to arrange for Adrien to be registered at her school and in her class behind his father’s back. Freedom was in sight. He was bound to the rules ingrained in the covers holding his pages but he had the pen once again.

…But now? It felt like he skipped to the last book in the series of tales that made up his life.

His glass slippers were gone, but the queen of the castle returned. His father was much different – kinder, closer, actually present in their dinner conversation the evening before. His house felt faintly like the home he remembered it was long ago. A voice in his head dulled his current worries as it kept whispering over and over like a magic spell: ‘ _You’re free_.’ All previous transgressions and bans from his friends and himself seemed like they never existed in the first place. Anything he could have asked for within reason was right here in reach.

Adrien was just starting to wake, but exhaustion and the soft warmth in his bed whispered in his ear to let his eyes stay shut. He nuzzled further into the pillow.

A weight dragged across his hip as he turned. His cheek met something soft that smelled sweet. He opened his eyes in confusion.

And then he died. He must be dead because he’s looking at heaven.

Or at least, this is what he imagined heaven to be like, minus trays of pastries everywhere and maybe a couple of dark haired, green eyed children he may or may not have already named in his head.

But when the love of your life is sleeping peacefully facing you, hair loose and fanning out over the pillow in between and with an arm draped over your waist, your first thought would arguably be, ‘I must have died and gone to heaven.” Adrien honestly couldn’t think of any other sight that would be better besides this sight with her unmasked.

Speaking of Adrien thinking, his body stiffened. His mind fizzled out, unable to comprehend how the hell this situation came to be. Nor could he do or say anything besides emitting a high-pitched noise in the back of his throat that probably was a few pegs away from a scream.

_Adrien Agreste isn’t responding right now; please leave a message after the beep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeep._

_(The beep was the sound of Chat Noir in his head flat-lining from overexcitement. Bury him with all his Ladybug merchandise on a bed of roses, please.)_

His arm was shaking as he dragged it to touch the raven hair pressed against his face, realizing that this was the first time he’s ever felt anything about her with his bare hands.

She was tangible. She was real. He gulped, now reaching cautiously for her face. This had to be a dream. He was going to wake up right before he feels her and-

His index finger flinched back at the first contact, then slowly came back to let his palm ghost over a rosy cheek. He shivered as her head turned just slightly to lean into his touch. She was soft, warm, and brimming with the effortless life and energy she always had. Adrien was pretty sure his heart was going to burst from how fast it was beating.

“Mmmmmm…” the heroine blinked slowly at him and turned her head into the pillow as she yawned – he could not handle how cute she was, this was the stuff only of his bravest _daydreams_ – before she smiled softly – _that smile_ – at him.

“Hmm… ’morning, pretty boy. Looks like you’re doing well.” One gloved hand reached up to toy with his bangs, moving them back into place, the other covered his own on her cheek. It stayed for a moment, sharing the warmth before pulling his hand away as Ladybug sat up to stretch her arms.

Adrien realized he was ogling and quickly sat up too, flattening the blanket around his lap. Right. Focus. Questions – he had questions for her but this wake-up call just piled on even more.

“What are you doing in my bed?” he blurted out without thinking.

She was tying her hair up again into pigtails. His eyes met hers through the crook of her arm, eyebrow under her mask raised. “What are you talking about? I always crash in your room when I’m too tired to make it home after a patrol. You even left your window open for me and everything.”

“Okay, sure, but my bed?” He didn’t remember leaving his bathroom window open, but there are a number of things that held more priority here.

The heroine got up from the bed, glancing at the clock. “Oh shoot, I need to be back in 15 minutes…I gotta fly!”

Ladybug started for the bathroom door. He panicked. “Wait! There’s something important I need to talk to you abo-uuaaaAAAT!” Adrien reached out to her with a start, instantly tumbling out of his bed onto the floor in a mess of blankets.

Great. Great first impression in bed with the future wife, Agreste. He fumbled around to find the way out of the sheets, only to have it lifted for him. Amused blue eyes peeked down at him.

“You look like a kitten tangled in a ball of yarn.”

“That’s because I’m Chat Noir.”

It wasn’t exactly how he wanted to reveal himself. He hoped the mood would be romantic and just right, that they saved the world and the timers rang out without a care as they embraced. He wanted to be looking down into her eyes and holding her close, or at the very least looking somewhat dignified. His pride could be picked back up off the floor when they figured this all out.

She smirked at him before dropping the sheet corner back on his head. His heart dropped.

“Yeah, and I’m- oh wait, I’m actually Ladybug, that doesn’t work here.” Ladybug laughed at herself and the slightest hint of a blush ran across of her cheeks. She entered the bathroom door, Adrien rushing to his feet to catch up to her again.

“My Lady - please!” He pulled her arm to face him. “I mean it! I’m Chat Noir and something is really wrong with my Miraculous! I-I…I know you didn’t want to find out like this, but I can’t even find my kwami or anything! I can prove it to you, just ask me anything!”

His gaze wavered between her eyes, trying to gage her reaction. Something, anything that she believed him – recognized him!

Ladybug snorted, now looking at him incredulously.

“Very funny, Adrien. You two may look alike and I may not know who he is, but you can’t pull that on me.” She grinned at him before leaping up on the windowsill. His arm still hovered in the air, reaching for her. “I left the battle that day with Chat and I was on patrol with him yesterday. I know for sure you were occupied with recovering both times, so you’ve got an alibi.”

She turned her head back to look outside for a ledge, missing the shock on his face as his arm went slack. Her yoyo was cast and while tugging it to check, she turned back to Adrien to blow a kiss before leaping out the window.

Adrien stuttered backwards until he hit the shower wall, sliding against it to the floor as he continued to stare ahead.

He could hear the text tone of his phone going off in the other room. Right, Nino was meeting him at the park in a couple hours.

Reaching above his head, Adrien grabbed the knob and stood up, twisting it only when he was out of the shower head’s range. He perched on the bathtub’s rim next to it.

He needed to think, and the silence in his room without Plagg was deafening.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’re up for this, dude? We can just go in and get food or just leave this for another day when you’re better.”

Nino’s hand gripped onto Adrien’s shoulder as they stood across the street from Marinette’s house. Adrien wrung his hands for a moment, considering taking the offer. He was a little shaken from this morning, but he had his civilian life to figure out before he could begin to solve his alter ego’s. His mind was preoccupied by what Ladybug said earlier, but those worries had to be pushed back for now.

“No. They’re expecting me, and I need to know what happened. If anything, just to be prepared for tomorrow when I come back to school.” He led the way as they crossed the street. He could do this. If he was going to figure out what the hell was going on since the akuma attack, then he needed every source of information he could get.

A “back in an hour” sign was taped up against the window, giving him a little more courage that he can’t back out just now.

Nino’s hand reached out to the handle of the shop door and began to turn it. At the sound of the click, Adrien’s hand shot out to grab Nino’s wrist still at his side in between them. The door stayed closed and Nino looked to his best friend in surprise.

Adrien muttered a quick apology before letting go. Nino just smiled back and slung his arm around the blond’s shoulder, bringing him into a one armed hug.

“It’s okay, I know you’re scared. I’m here for you. But one more time: are you sure you want to do this right now?”

Adrien took a breath and nodded. “Yeah. I trust you to bail me out if I can’t handle it but I need to know. I don’t think I can get any better if I don’t.”

Nino squeezed his shoulder once more before twisting the handle and bringing them both inside the shop.

The bell rang softly as they stepped inside the bakery, the room lit only by the light filtering in through the blinds.

The place felt…colder than it should have. The familiar scent Adrien smelled last time he was here during the Animan attack was gone. He couldn’t quite place it - it smelled like bread and vanilla and almonds, everything it should - but there was something still missing.

“Hello? Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng?” Nino called out, stepping closer to the doorway to their living space.

There were footsteps above for a moment before Sabine came down the stairs, appearing surprised when her eyes landed on Adrien. Her gaze softened, and she came down quickly to hug him close before pulling back to look at him again.

“Have you been doing alright? Are you sleeping and eating well?” A hand traced over the bruises on his cheek in concern.

He nodded back. She gave him a look. “Well I’ll be sure of that – you two are having a good lunch before you go.” Sabine then turned to smile at the other boy.

“Thank you for coming by, Nino. I’m glad to see you’re doing well too.” The mother hugged Nino with just as much force; Adrien snickered at the sight of his friend being lovingly crushed.

They were soon ushered upstairs to the living room onto the couch, where Tom brought out a plate of cookies. Two stools were brought up closer to the couches and the two adults settled down.

A pause settled in the air, stretching onwards. Adrien didn’t know how to start. He didn’t think Marinette’s parents knew how to either. They glanced at each other, visibly tightening their grip on each other’s hands.

The words slipped out of him. “I’m sorry.”

Both adults looked shocked at him, quickly coming forward from their seats to hug him tight. Nino scooted down to give them space, throwing a thumbs up back at Adrien in support. He was shocked at the sudden sign of comfort and his arms were pinned up against his chest by the father’s giant arm. A little unsure, he let his chin rest against the embrace.

“My boy, there’s nothing for you to be sorry for. You did your best. We’re sorry we couldn’t be there to protect the both of you.“ Tom reassured gently.

“No- I…there must have been something more I could have-“ Adrien started, fists tightening against the shoulder pressed against him. The guilt that had been eating away at him all morning since watching the vlog was forcing its way up his throat, pushing out thoughts into the open.

If he was strong enough, if he was agile enough to avoid whatever caused him to lose his powers – and even then he knew he was a hero with or without the mask. He should have known what to do to protect anyone in harms way.

But he was here and Marinette wasn’t. Something went wrong. He’s the hero of destruction and he doesn’t know how to fix it. He didn’t know if he could.

A small hand rubbed against his back. It wasn’t until he was being shushed gently that he felt the pinpricks of tears leaving his eyes.

“No. We know you did absolutely everything you could. And we are so, so thankful to you for being there and for helping our daughter. “ Sabine spoke softly as she cradled his head close. “We don’t blame you. We don’t blame Ladybug. Just the monsters that caused all this.”

Adrien wanted to scream and yell that it was his fault until his voice went raw. It’s his duty, his destiny to protect the citizens of Paris. But he also wanted to accept their forgiveness and thanks. And so he did, with a nod and silent tears. He felt Nino joining the hug from his side, gripping tight to his shoulder.

Love. That’s what this was, he realized. He wanted to accept their love over his own guilt. They held him close, sharing the burden that tensed every muscle in his shaking shoulders.

Everyone settled back on their seats after he calmed down. Tom held Sabine close to his side with an arm, the other covering hers in her lap.

“When we came in, we were only able to see the both of you for a moment. Nino got there before us since we were coming back from a delivery across town.”

Adrien turned his head to look at his friend, Nino suddenly looking very sheepish and unsure.

“Alya called me as soon as she called Mari’s parents. I knew you needed me there since your dad might not be able to make it. It was scary, dude. Any time they tried to move you away from her, you would get messed up. You weren’t even awake so no one knew how you knew. You just did.”

“It…it was as if you couldn’t leave her side without knowing she was in safe hands. The nurses fought to calm you down when they had to do tests on her.” Sabine murmured.

“Wait, Nino…what has Alya been up to? Is she okay?” He felt guilty that the blogger slipped his mind until now. Nino shifted uncomfortably, looking away.

“She…needed time to cool off too. For the last two days it was just me and three empty seats in class, but she came back today. She’s still not up to talking very much. Like she’s still in shock over the whole thing.” He rubbed his arm, still looking around the room anywhere but at Adrien.

An ugly feeling curled in his stomach.

“…and Marinette?” he asked, voice soft and afraid.

“She wasn’t badly hurt from the attack but she hasn’t woken up yet.” Tom said.

Nino interjected before Adrien could get a word in. “Ladybug didn’t use her Lucky Charm during the battle, so the damage was never undone. Whatever hurt her wasn’t healed.”

Sabine smiled gently. "Alya said that they didn't catch the villain. There's still plenty of hope for when Ladybug and Chat Noir finally do. Everything will be alright." Tom nodded, his somber face picking up again.

The phrase didn't settle nicely in his ears, but Adrien accepted it. Marinette was alive, and there was a chance still to fix everything. He could figure things out from here.

He let this process and breathed in. "Then, is it alright if...If I could...?" the sentence stuttered awkwardly out of his mouth, but the loving pair understood his feelings just the same.

"Of course you can see her. We'll let the hospital know as soon as you're settled at the table." Both parents stood up at this. Sabine motioned for them to follow, smiling brightly.

 "Now come on, lunch is already ready, just sit at the table while we get everything set up! Both of you are so thin, I swear Marinette could lift you both with an arm each!"

 

* * *

 He couldn't wait another moment. As soon as he checked in at home, Adrien was easily able to convince his father to let Gorilla drive him to the hospital. It was a nervous thought to be there by himself, but there were just some things he had to get off his chest that no one else should know yet.

There were presents of all kinds decorating the larger table against the wall near the door when he entered. He smiled, easily able to tell which were from which classmates. A bouquet of pink and lavender daisies, a mini figure of her main bot from UMS III, a giant colorful card with notes from the entire class – Adrien laughed as he recognized the fancy get-well card that Chloe always sent to anyone, no matter who it was.

“They better be grateful I’m so caring and considerate for them.” He remembers her reasoning with him once. Half the time she doesn’t even sign the card, but this time she did.

He picks up a pile of papers folded into a booklet, raising a brow at the cover. Marinette was drawn as he assumed she was on the bed behind the curtain, but above that on the page was a thought bubble, depicting Marinette in a superhero outfit brandishing an IV pole as a weapon against the encroaching darkness shaded in with smudged pencil. Her eyes were fire staring up at him from the page – he recognized that look when she was focused on a design or the time she figured out how to free themselves from the box the Evillustrator penned them into.

Always thinking, always moving. Even if she was scared or talked down on…

He wished he could see that more, first hand as Adrien. Chat got to see a teasing side, her parents insisted on her stubborn nature, the class got to see her brave and strong, Alya and Nino got to see her relaxed and worked up, but his only glances of her around him alone were tense and nervous. They weren’t bad sides to know about Marinette, but there were moments like when he came over to her house and she gave him her lucky bracelet – he met her kindness and empathy. He just wanted to learn more about her.

Adrien wondered how she would respond to his saving her…when she woke up. He emphasized the word in his head. _When_. She’s going to wake up.

She has to. She _will_.

He flips through the next few pages, seeing many of them were still vague sketches except for a panel of her holding an incomplete map and one where she finds a polka-dotted shield – he glances up again at the table and smiles, looking again at the collection of gifts.

If everyone was going to lend their strength to her, he needed to bring something too.

He put the booklet back down and surveyed the rest of the balloons and cards crammed on the table. There were a lot of people waiting for her. The sheer number of gifts amazed him – it wasn’t often you could see the proof of all the lives you’ve affected, and Marinette seemed to have touched so many so effortlessly. He wondered if he should tell her how much their first encounter as friends meant to him.

Adrien wasn't sure if he was ready to face her just yet. Being this close brought him more than enough comfort, but his mind drew a line that he wasn't sure if he should cross yet right between him and the closed curtain.

He was about to leave, glancing at the time with a hand on the doorknob when a shifting sound picked up in his ears. Adrien looked around the room confused, before finally looking up at a now missing ceiling tile almost hidden by the curtain rod followed by a soft thud.

His heart started to race uncontrollably and a pain prickled underneath his forehead. But he inched quietly closer to the curtain, eyes widening at the faint green glow coming from behind it. Not even taking a breath, he leaned in to listen to whatever was happening behind the curtain. The beat of the heart monitor slowed the slightest bit until he leaned closer, then picking up again a little faster than it was before.

He ripped the curtain open.

Green met green.

Chat Noir was standing on the opposite side of Marinette’s bed, a hand bubbling deep green instead of cataclysmic black hovering over her chest.

Adrien fell backwards, catching himself on a chair.

The hero stared back at him with pinprick irises, tail wavering in a warning and teeth bared. The hand did not move from its spot.

Adrien tried to step closer, and Chat immediately pulled out his staff and pointed it at him, thumb over the extension button. His mouth set in a snarl as his tail flickered in agitation.

It was another minute before Chat’s hand stopped glowing and he withdrew it, still holding the baton out in the air.

“Who-“ Adrien reached out with his right hand and hissed as a ringing noise screamed in his ears. He gripped his head, narrowing but not closing his eyes, seeing his alter ego crumble in the same way, kneeling on the floor. Clawed gloves covered his fake ears.

The pain in his head struck deep, chipping away like a chisel at the top of his brain. He tried to step forward once again, reaching out through the way his head screamed to not. Chat’s eyes shot open, staring at his hand then at him. He looked conflicted for a moment before muttering something under his breath and leaping back into the open ceiling with a single bound.

Adrien knew he couldn’t catch him like this. He was left with a throbbing headache and tried to catch his breath, falling back into the chair.

Well, that explains what Ladybug said this morning.

But what explains everything that just happened? He stared at his ring again in confusion. He was Chat Noir - he was always, will always be Chat Noir, with or without the costume and powers.

So why did this Chat Noir exist on their own?

…and why couldn’t he remember what he looked like?

Adrien pulled at his hair in frustration, curling up in the seat to try and think. Did they look like him? Did they not? All he knew was that the instant he pulled back the curtain, he just _knew_. He blew out a breath and got up.

Looks like he has some things to mull over in class tomorrow. Right after braving whatever his classmates’ reactions were to his return. Nino promised to stick by him all day to ward off anyone probing too much, but he knew Alya would be his best bet for more information. _If_ she wanted to even talk at him, that is. He had a feeling she wouldn't if he brought up the things that have been bugging him lately.

The heart monitor was calm now. Adrien took one last look at Marinette underneath the tubes, bandages, and wires. She was pale and the veins under her skin made an ugly, almost bruised contrast against it. The purple hue of the walls cast a blue shade on her bed. He decided that pink was a better color on her.

Adrien knelt next to her bedside, getting as close as he dared possible. He didn’t touch her. Nails dug into his palms as he forced his arms to stay by his sides. He wanted so badly to share the warmth of his hands with her, wanting it to be the catalyst to bring her back.

He wanted. He begged. He prayed.

He was too afraid to close that distance when she looked like she could shatter at a single touch.

“Princess, please-“ his voice cracked. “Your knight couldn’t save you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…please, find your way back home safe.”

The tears wouldn’t fall this time. He had to leave before he let this negative energy affect her. Miraculous or not, he was always followed by misfortune.

He paused outside the door staring at the handle. The door was still open by just a couple inches. His eyes wavered, but he knew he couldn’t be here. His lips set in a frown.

Resolutely, he pulled the door closed and ran down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on crispypata.tumblr.com!


End file.
